QUI est la mère de Negi ?
by Sakisha
Summary: Savez-vous qui est ma mère ?" demande un jour Negi à des vieux amis à son papa. C'est avec cette petite question toute innocente que le jeune magicien nous fera découvrir la vérité ! Attation : gros délire ! à ne pas prendre au sérieux XD léger Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Kikoo ! Je poste le premier chapitre le ma fiction délire de Negima ! C'est un gros n'importe quoi niveau cohérence mais c'est quand même marrant (enfin, c'est a vous de juger) un léger Nagi/Al' même si c'est pas le couple principal XD

Negima ne m'appartiens pas ! Du moins...pour l'instant XD

Chapitre 1 : des souvenirs révélateurs

Eishun et Rackan (1) avaient répondu a l'invitation de Negi qui les conviait a Mahora pour qu'ils évoquent des souvenirs de l'époque ou ils voyagaient avec Nagi Springefield. Ils squattaent depuis quelques jours chez Evangeline (cette dernière ayant accepté de les hegerger en échange d'histoires je jeunesse avec Nagi) et Negi vint un jours après les cours accompagné d'Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna, Kaede, Nodoka et Yue (qui ne voulaient pas manquer ça) pour prendre un thé.  
Tout le monde était de bonne humeur et rigolait beaucoup en entendant le récit des nombreuses gaffes que le jeune Maitre des Milles avait commises. Les filles posaient des questions, demandaient des détails au grand palaisir des deux anciens compagnons qui y répondaient de bon coeur. Mais malgré cela ces derniers avaient compris que Negi les avait invité pour leur poser une question bien précise mais ce dernier plongé dans la conversation ne se pressait pas.

- ...vous fesiez un relais pour préparer le dîner ? interrogea Asuna.

- Oui et non, c'était censé être un tournus mais au final c'était toujours moi, répondit Eishun en soupirant.

- C'est parce que tu était le seul a réussis a nous préparer quelque chose de mangeable, rétroqua Rackan, Takamichi était trop jeune , Gatô savait faire que des pâtisseries (2), Albireo disait qu'on pourrait le regretter et que c'était mieux comme ça et Nagi.....

- Mon père quoi ? demanda Negi, une soudaine lueur dans le regard.

-...la seule fois ou il a cuisiné on a tous été malade comme des chiens, finit Rackan la voix grave et sérieuse comme si il évoquait un massacre auquel il aurait été témoin. (ce qui devait être le cas)

- Ah...,dit simplement Negi, toutes traces d'excitation ayant quitté son regard.

- Ah ça pour être malade on l'a été, surtout Al', dis Eishun avec un sourire sarcastique.

- Ca n'avait pas été pire que la fois ou il était tombé malade...tu te rappeles ? lui demanda son compagnon.

- Une horreur ! s'exclama la magicien, la tête entre les mains.

- Pourquoi une horreur ? interrogea Konoka.

- Ma fille, dit-il en se tournant vers elle, je te souhaite de n'avoir JAMAIS a le soigner. C'était moi je médecin. je t'assure que j'en ai bavé.

- NOUS en avons TOUS bavé ! souligna Rackan.

- Il avait toujours eu une constitution fragile, continua la magicien comme si il n'avait pas été interrompu, ça vous le savions mais tout de même....41° de fièvre, hésita-t-il, c'est quand même beaucoup...

- C'est impossible, s'exclama Evangeline !

- Elle a raison, dis Yue, a 41° on meurs.

- Aussis bizzard que ça puisse paraître il a survécu. Je ne sais pas COMMENT, mais il a survécu et c'est le principal non ? finit Eishun en souriant.

Un grand débat s'engagea et tout le monde fut d'accord pour dire que JUSTEMENT c'était important de savoir si le magicien était un surhomme ou béni des Dieux pour survivre a 41° de fièvre. Certains voulaient savoir comment il s'y était pris pour le soigner et d'autres (Evangeline notamment) se demandaient ce qui se serai passé si il était mort. Dans le brouhaha général les 2 anciens compagnons remarquèrent que Negi semblait sur le point de dire quelque chose. Il était très sérieux et semblait vouloir dire que Takamichi avait asassiné le directeur a coup de hache. Il pris son temps pour bien chercher ses mots et ne pas commettre de gaffe puis il demanda hésitant :

- Je veux...non, je voudrais savoir..umh...qui était ma mère...si vous le savez, ajouta-t-il précipitament

Il y eu un silence consterné après ces paroles. Toutes les filles n'en revenaient pas. Mais c'était vrai ça...QUI était la mère de Negi ? Elles ne s'étaient jamais posé la question (3). En y réfléchissant, Nagi Springefield - aussis grand magicien qu'il soit - n'avait pas pu concevoir un enfant tout seul. Le suspens plana et chaqun attendait la réponse les yeux fixés sur Eishun et Rackan. Ces derniers se regardaient.

- On le lui dit ? demanda Eishun a son ami.

- À 10 ans...il est grand non ?

- Mais c'est si compliqué....

- Je ne suis plus un enfant ! s'exclama Negi. Je veux savoir !

Eishun et Rackan se regardèrent. SI. Justement : _c'était un enfant_. Mais il avait le droit de savoir.

- Bon, d'accord mais ça risque d'être long, soupira Eishun.

- Nous avons le temps, argumenta Asuna en buvant une gorgée de thé.

- Bon. Dans le monde magique Nagi s'était épris d'une jeune fille nommée Kushina (4) commenca Eishun

Un joli brin de fille, continua Rackan, belle, intelligente, sensible, délicate, parfaite quoi !

- Elle désirait plus que tout avoir un enfant, poursuivit le magicien, Nagi était disposé a lui en faire un mais il y avait un problème. Car même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde ils n'auraient pas pu.

- Pourquoi ? demandèrent-ils tous d'une même voix.

- Elle était stérile.

- Ou est le problème ? demanda Setsuna. Il y a L'In Vitro.

- À cette époque ça n'existait pas.

- Ils s'aimaient, poursuivit Rackan, mais malgré cela elle était très triste. Alors ils ont réfléchit pendant plusieurs jours jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient une idée.

- Et c'était quoi ? interrogea Kaede.

- Un jours ils ont débarqué alors qu'on prenait le thé et.....

_*Flash-Back*_

_La porte s'ouvrit sur Nagi et Kushina qui entrèrent d'un pas décidé._

_- Ah ! vous voilà, s'exclama Gatô. Venez ! Asseyez vous !_

_- Merci, dis le jeune magicien et prenant place aux côtés de sa fiancée._

_- Alors ? vous avez trouvé une idée ?_

_-__ En effet Eishun ! Mais pour cela nous aurions besoin de la collaboration d'une certaine personne, répondit Nagi en fixant Albireo qui, lui, ne l'avait pas remarqué._

_- Oui quoi ? demanda le magicien aux cheveux bleus en levant les yeux sur son ami._

_- Dis moi Al' tu as bien enregistré la personnalité de Kushina dans ton artefact ?_

_- Oui en effet pourquoi ?_

_- Peut tu modifier certaines choses ?_

_- Comme sa stérilité par exemple ?_

_- Exactement._

_- Oui c'est possible, approuva-t-il, pourquoi ?_

_Si le mage n'avait pas compris, en revanche tout les autres (c'est à dire : Eishun, Gatô, Takamichi et Rackan) avaient vu le truc venir (5). Et l'image de Nagi rougissant et cherchant ses mots leurs laissait penser que ce dernier aurait voulu qu'il comprenne de lui même._

_- Beeeeeeeennnh.............._

_- Je ne vois pas ou tu veux en venir...parce que ne change rien au problème, ce n'est pas moi que dois-....!!! il s'interrompit brusquement, comme frappé d'une illumination. Sa main qui tenait sa tasse se mit à trembler et il la reposa un peu trop vivement sur sa soucoupe. Et il dit d'une voix tranchante :_

_- Ca JAMAIS !!! tu peux rêver !!!_

_- Mais c'est la seule solution qu'on a trouvé !! plaida le magicien._

_- Eh bien trouvez-en une autre ! je ne porterai jamais ton enfant ! tu entends ? __JAMAIS !!!!_

_*fin du flash-back et du chapitre ^^*_

(1) le père a Konoka et Directeur de l'association et magie du Kansaï et le géant.  
(2) Gatô = Gateaux = pâtisseries = désolé pour le jeu de mot débile. U__U''  
(3) vous vous étiez jamais posé la question non plus ! avouez ! XD  
(4) prise de Naruto because : pas d'idées et histoire asser similaire.

(5) et vous ? vous avez deviné ? ^^

ReviewS ?? °3°


	2. Chapter 2

La suite ! Alors ? °w°

**Chapitre 2 : ou : comment convaicre un magicien borné**

Tout le monde regardait Eishun et Rackan comme si ils étaient de dangereux criminels. Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai. Nagi Springefield avait vraiment proposé a son meileur ami de porter son gosse ? Il fallait avouer que c'était difficile a avaler.

- Vous vous fichez de nous ? demanda Asuna d'un air consterné.

- Je vous assure que c'est la vérité ! S'exclama Eishun

- Mais de toute façon ça n'aurait pas été Kushina la mère !!! s'exclama Konoka.

- Dans un sens si....il s'agissait d'elle puisqu'il aurait utilisé la personnalité complète. Il se serait totalement transformé en Kushina.

- C'est impossible. murmura Negi.

- Pourquoi cela ? demanda Rackan.

- Parce que d'après ce que m'a expliqué Albireo-san il ne peut pas garder une personnalité complète plus de 10 minutes !

- C'est ce qu'on s'est dit aussis..

_*Flash-Back* _

_- De toute façon ça ne marchera pas, dit Gatô._

_- Et pourquoi ? demanga Nagi, une lueur de défi dans le regard._

_- Parce qu'à ce moment là tu n'auras que 10 minutes, et c'est même pas sûr qu'il reste une fille après !_

_- Il faut essayer ! s'exclama Nagi._

_- Surtout faites comme si j'était pas là, dit une voix glaciale derrière eux._

_- Mais Al'......_

_- Y'a pas de "mais Al'..." qui tienne ! Je sais pas si tu a écouté quand tu était a l'école mais il faut plus de 24 heures pour qu'une femme tombe enceinte, donc ça n'ira pas de toute façon ! (1)_

_- J'ai du sécher ce cours là, dit le magicien roux en se grattant la tête._

_- BIEN. le sujet est clos, dis Albireo en reprennant sa tasse de thé._

_- Euh.....je pourrai vous fournir une potion pour accélérer le processus, dit Eishun avec un sourire sadique. (2)_

_- C'est vrai ? demanda Nagi plein d'espoir._

_- J'ai dis non !_

_- Al' ! s'il te plait !_

_- NON !!!!!!!! je dois te le dire en quelle langue ??_

_D'un seul coup Kushina éclata en sanglot._

_- BOUHOUHOUUU !!!!! JE VEUX UN BEBE !!! S'IL VOUS PLAAAAAIIIIIIT !!!! OUHOUHOUAAAAAA !!!!!!¨_

_- Ah c'est malin tu l'a fait pleurer, dis Nagi sur un ton d__e repproches._

_- Mais personnes ne pense a MOI ?_

_- Aller Al' ! fais preuve d'un peu de bonne volonté !_

_- De bonne vol...? Non mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Tu me demande de...de __coucher avec toi, de porter ton enfant et d'accoucher ?? Nan mais ça va pas ?_

_- Mais..._

_- On voit bien que t'es pas à ma place ! et rien que la première étape me dégoûte !_

_- Sympa merci_**...... _-___-''_**

_- De toute façon ce ne sera pas toi Al', essaya d'argumenter Gatô par soucit d'impartialité, tu ne sera pas "vraiment" là !_

_- Je suis toujours a demi-conscient ! Et après je pourrais garder que son apparence mais pas sa personnalité, c'est impossible !_

_- Alleeeeeer please !! supplia Nagi_

_- NAN !!!!_

_- BOUHAAAAAAAA !!! sanglota Kushina._

_- Toi tu peux pleurer autant que tu veux. C'est non._

_- Al' je t'interdis d'être méchant avec elle ! dis Nagi menaçant._

_- Tu ne m'interdis rien du tout !_

_Et sur ce il quitta la pièce. _

_- J'y crois pas....._

_- Nagi...c'est dur ce que tu lui demande..._

_- Il ressemble déja a une fille alors je vois pas le problème !_

_- C'est pas rester une fille le problème Nagi ^^'_

_*Fin du flash-Back*_

(1) remerciements a mon prof de sciences qui m'a appris tout ça ^^  
(2) il en a pas l'air mais il est diabolique notre médecin XD

Alooooors ? °3° revieeeewS ?


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Voila la suite ! ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : la voix de la raison :**

- Ce...ce n'est pas vrai ? balbutia Negi.

- Eeeeh si.

- Continuez !!

- Pendant plusieurs jours il a harcelé Albireo....

- Il a été très inventif...

- Et un jour :

_*Flash-Back*_

_- Vas-y kushina, l'encouragea Nagi.  
_  
_Albireo lisait tranquillement un livre lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Décidemment on ne pouvait pas être tranquille cinq minutes ici..._

_- Oh Kushina ! J'ai déja une petite idée mais tu veux quoi ?_

_- Nagi m'a envoyé ici pour te convaincre dit-elle en s'asseyant._

_Il soupira et referma son livre. Le jeune Maitre Thousand était vraiment prévisible._

_- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Pardonne ma curiosité mais j'aimerai bien savoir comment tu vas faire._

_- Rien...._

_- J'avoue.......ne pas bien comprendre, dit-il après hésitation._

_- Mon rêve c'est d'avoir un enfant...._

_- Tu n'a jamais pensé a adopter ? la coupa-t-il, peut désireux de ré-entendre a nouveaux "le rêve impossible de la pauvre Kushina"  
_  
_- Si bien sûr. Mais je désir plus que tout un enfant que j'aurai conçu moi-même avec l'homme que j'aime.  
_  
_- Justement !! Si c'est moi ce ne sera pas vraiment votre enfant.  
_  
_- Si. Je me disait la même chose au début mais il s'agira de mon corp. Et sur le moment ce sera mon esprit. Et ce sera mon corp qui portera l'enfant.  
_  
_- Oui mais est tu consciente que ce sera mon esprit qui qui va se taper toute les joies de la grossesse ?  
_  
_- Je...  
_  
_- Et la simple idée de me faire mettre enceinte par Nagi me...bon ! Soyons honnêtes ça me dégoute !!! (1)  
_  
_- Mais sur le moment...  
_  
_- Même si mon corp n'est plus le même et qu'un autre esprit le contrôle je suis toujours là. En arrière plan, mais bien là.  
_  
_- S'il te plait !  
_  
_- Mets toi à ma place ! Neuf mois de grossesse plus l'accouchement c'est terrifiant !  
_  
_-........snif..._

_- Euh...Kushina ?  
_  
_- ...bouhou...  
_  
_- AH ! non ! ne pleurs pas !!  
_  
_- Je..je suis désolée que Nagi te harcèle ! Tout ça à cause de mes rêves égoïstes !  
_  
_- *eeeeuuuuh je fais quoi ? argh ! quelque chose d'intelligent a dire ou un miracle !*  
_  
_** !!!!! BAOUM !!!!!**  
_  
_- *Oh ! je ne savais pas que les miracles fesaient autant de bruits Oo"*_

_- Qu'est ce que c'était ? s'écria la jeune femme.  
_  
_- Aucune idée ! allons voir !  
_  
_Ils sortirent en trombe de la bibliothèque et montèrent 4 à 4 les marches de l'escalier qui les mena au troisième étage. En haut ils découvrirent un véritable champ de bataille. Une épaisse fumée envelopait l'étage et ils durent ouvrirent les fenêtres. Ils purent constater que la délicate teinte bleue des murs était complètement irrécupérable.  
_  
_- Ils auront besoin d'un bon coup de peinture, fit remarquer le magicien.  
_  
_- Mais que s'est il passé ?  
_  
_De faibles sons leur parvinrent_ _depuis la porte du fond. Ils l'ouvrirent prudemenent et eurent la surprise de voir Eishun Gatô et Nagi en pleine disscussion. Bon. Les voir discuter n'était pas inhabituel en soit mais ils étaient complètement noirs de la tête au pieds et avaient les cheveux en pétard.  
_  
_- Vous faites quoi ? interrogea le mage les sourcils levés.  
_  
_- Nous essayions de mettre au point le...le quoi au fait ? Il a un nom ? demanda -ce qui semblait être Eishun- a Gatô.  
_  
_- "Accélération de la fécondité" ? proposa celui-ci.  
_  
_- Non. Plutôt "anti-échec de grossesse" !_

- Je n'ai jamais dis que j'était d'accord !! s'exclama Albireo.

_- C'est préventif, répondit évasivement Nagi en agitant la main.  
_  
_Furieux. Le magicien tourna les talons et claqua si brusquement la porte que cette dernière manqua de tomber par terre comme la peinture des murs.  
_  
_- Tu n'a pas réussis Kushina, soupira Nagi en regardant la porte.  
_  
_- Non. Mais pendant un instant j'ai cru. C'est vous qui avez tout gâché avec votre explosion là.  
_  
_- Si vous voulez mon avis, commenca Gatô et s'addressant aux 2 autres, on aurait pas du mettre de nitroglycérine. Ca se marie plutôt mal avec l'acide.  
_  
_- M...mais ça va pas ? s'exclama Kushina, vous voulez le tuer ou quoi ?  
_  
_- En y repensant c'est vrai que ça pourrai être néfaste pour lui, déclara pensivement Eishun.  
_  
_- Vous êtes stupide ou quoi?  
_  
_-........................................._

_ *Fin Flash-Back*_

* * *

alors ? °3° review ?

(1) comme je le comprends XD  
(2) elle est bouchée ou quoi ? XD


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

La suite ??? °w°

* * *

**Un répit ? :**

- D..de l'acide ? balbutia Setsuna.

- De la nitroglycérine ??? s'exclama Kaede.

- Moi ce qui m'étonne le plus, c'est que vous soyez encore vivants après l'explosion de ces produits super-dangereux, dit Asuna.

- Je suis un miraculé ! s'exclama le kendôka avec un sourire bète.

-.................

- Negi ? Ca va ? demanda Jack, inquiet.

- Il est complètement dans le récit !

- C'est compréhensible ! Qui se serait douté d'un truc pareil ?

- Pfffrhihi...

Ils se retournèrent tous vers la source du bruit. Evangeline se tenait les côtes pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Précaution inutile puisque :

- Hihi...MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!

- Ca l'amuse, remarqua Setsuna avec une grosse goutte sur le front.

- HAHAHAHAHAHA...hihihi..houhou....houlala ! C..continuez ! balbutia-t-elle et essayant de reprendre son souffle.

- Alors, reprit Eishun, Albireo a eut un répit d'une semaine suite à un accident de cuisine.

_*Flash-back*_

_Dans la cuisine :_

_Eishun faisait le diner (comme d'hab'). Et devait s'occuper de tout. Mais ce soir il en avait marre. dans la salle à manger personne ne faisait attention à ses nombreuses demandes d'aide. Gatô roulait ses cigarettes, jack graissait son énorme épée, Nagi embrassait Kushina devant Albireo (pour le faire culpabiliser) mais ce dernier était trop absorbé par son journal (il était à la page des avis mortuaires, tu penses comme ça doit être palpitant XD), quand à Takamichi, il était au toilettes._

_Le cuisinier avait atteint sa limite. De qui se moquait-t-on à la fin ? Il laissa tout en plan et fit irruption dans la pièce voisine._

_- CETTE FOIS Y'EN A MARRE ! hurla-t-il en faisant sursauter tout le monde. NAGI ! GATÔ ! VENEZ M'AIDER ! _

_- On est occupés, répondirent en coeur les deux concernés._

_Mais le regard incendiaire du cuisinier leurs coupa le sifflet et ils se dépêchèrent d'aller l'aider. Dans la salle à manger, régnait un silence inhabituel._

_- Euh....ou est Takamichi ? demanda Jack pour briser le silence._

_- Au toilettes, répondit Kushina._

_- Je confirme, dit Albireo._

_- Il en met du temps. Que fait-il ? (1)_

_- Ce que tout les gens font lorsqu'ils vont aux toilettes Jack, répondit le magicien avec un air agacé._

_- Ca je le savais !!!! s'écria le géant._

_- Alors pourquoi tu as posé la question ? s'écria Albireo, de plus en plus énervé._

_- Mais c'est quoi cette discussion ??? s'exclama Kushina qui trouvait que décidemment c'était n'importe quoi._

_- Ce que je voulais dire, continua Jack comme si Kushina ne les avait pas interompus, c'est : il y est depuis deux heures. C'est long non ?_

_- Y s'est peut être noyé, suggéra le mage qui en avait marre de cette conversation._

_- Nan, je pense pas. Il est peut être constipé. Au lieu de faire des scénarios morbides, soit réaliste !!!_

_- Je dis ce que je veux._

_SOUDAIN : Un oiseau chanta _

_Sakisha : Je rigole ! Voila la vérité :_

_SOUDAIN : La maison explosa parce que Gatô avait mit de l'acide dans les plats et ils périrent tous dans d'atroces souffrances._

_Sakisha : Ok, j'arrête._

_SOUDAIN :_

_Un cri retentit :_

_- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGH !!!!!!!_

_Ils tournèrent vivement la tête pour voir la porte s'ouvrir sur Gatô qui couru en direction de la pharmacie. La porte laissée grande ouverte permettait de voir Nagi recrovillé par terre, tenant fermement son entre-jambes des deux mains, les larmes aux yeux. Il faut noter au passage qu'à côté de lui gisait une casseroles dont le contenu était répendu par terre et sur le bas-ventre du magicien roux. Signalons encore au passage que la soupe (oui, c'était de la soupe) étalée par terre fumait, ce qui laissait supposer qu' elle était bouillante. _

_- NAGI ! s'exclama Kushina en se précipitant vers son fiancé qui gémissait sur la parquet._

_Albireo qui avait compris ce qui s'était passé (comme nous) la retint par le bras._

_- Non ! Laisse-le ! ca lui fait asser mal comme ça ! U__U''_

_- Mais...!_

_Gatô revint avec la trousse d'urgence et claqua la porte de la cuisine derrière lui._

_Après quelques minutes Eishun rouvrit la porte._

_- L'un de vous pourrait-il aller chercher un nouveau pantalon pour Nagi ? Ainsi qu'une serpillère ? Merci._

_Il allait fermer la porte mais..._

_- Oh, poursuivit-il, et essayer de trouver Takamichi._

_- Je m'occupe du pantalon, s'exclama Kushina. (elle ne voulait pas tomber dans le cliché : femme = serpillère = ménage)_

_- Et moi de la serpillère, dit Jack (ce sera plus court que de chercher Takamichi XD)_

_- Bon, soupira le magicien aux cheveux bleus, je n'ai plus qu'à m'occuper du gosse...._

_Et ils partirent tous dans des directions différents à la recherche de leurs objectifs._

_Le bibliothécaire chercha dans toute la maison en vain. Pas de traces de l'adolescent._

_- Oh et puis zut !!_

_il revint dans la salle à manger et Jack et Kushina avaient manifestement accomplis leurs missions._

_- Quelles sont les nouvelles ? demanda le mage en parlant de Nagi._

_- Une brûlure au troisième degré, répondit Jack_

_- Aïe, grimaca Albireo._

_- Au moins tu es tranquille ! Avec un handicap pareil il ne pourra pas te mettre enceinte avant un bon moment..._

_- Tiens, c'est vrai ça....une seconde....MAIS J'AI JAMAIS DIS "OUI" !!!_

_La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et Nagi, soutenu par Eishun et Gatô boitilla jusqu'à sa chaise._

_- Kushina, tu pourrais mettre des coussins ? demanda Eishun._

_- Bien sûr !_

_Six coussins plus tard le magicien put s'asseoir, non sans pousser un gémissement qui aurait pu faire compatir Kuchiki Byakuya (2)._

_- Bon, commenca Eishun, Gatô va m'aider à sauver le repas. Ca va prendre un moment....mais....oû est Takamichi ?_

_- J'l'ai pas trouvé...._

_- Pfffff, soupira le bigleux, tu as vraiment cherché ?_

_- Absolument !_

_- T'es sûr ? insista Jack._

_- Vas-y toi !! s'exclama Albireo. Je m'inquiétais pour Nagi alors j'ai peut être pas été attentif. Toi tu étais mieux qualifié puisque tu ne ressens rien !_

_- DE QUOI ??_

_- C'est la vérité mon cher. Tu as la réputation d'avoir les états d'âme d'un poisson rouge mort dans des eaux polluées._

_- Tu es mal placé pour me faire des remarques, le rat de bobliothèque !!_

_- Comment tu m'as appelé ?? Espèce d'inculte !!!_

_- Va faire joujou avec tes livres poussiéreux !!_

_- Ah, parce qu'astiquer son épée c'est mieux ? Moi au moins je m'instruis !_

_- Ta grosse tête va finir par exploser !_

_- Toi tu ne risque rien ! Tu as un énOrme courant d'air entre les deux oreilles !!_

_- QUOI ?_

_- Que du vide dans du creux !_

_- Intello !!!_

_- Larve !_

_Le public (c'est-à-dire Eishun, Gatô, Nagi et Kushina) suivait la scène des yeux. Intervenir ou ne pas intervenir ?_

_- Femellette ! cria jack_

_- Gorille !_

_- Je préfère être un gorille, qu'une espèce de chose mi-homme mi-femme qu'on arrive même pas à déterminer ce que c'est !!!_

_Ensuite tout se passa très vite. le magicien sortit un énorme livre d'on ne sait ou et l'envoya sur le géant si fort que ce dernier en tomba à la renverse. (Après cet incident mémorable, il ne retrouva jamais une de ses dent de devant)_

_- HOLA ! On se calme ! Ca suffit ! Je vais aller le chercher et vous, vous vous calmer ! intervint Gatô en quittant la pièce._

_- Je vais me coucher !!! cracha Albireo._

_- Mais t'as rien mangé !_

_- M'en fous !_

_*Fin flash-back*_

_

* * *

_

(1) qu'est ce qu'on ne dirait pas pour détendre l'ambiance XD

(2) Dédicace à Mo-chan ! XD

Aloooors ??? °3° review ?


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Voici encore la suite ^^

* * *

**La déscision :**

_*Flash-back*_

_"toc toc toc"_

_Eishun entra dans la chambre et trouva le magicien assit sur son lit en train de contempler la lune par sa fenêtre._

_- Qu'est ce qui t'as pris ? lui demanda-t-il._

_- Je sais pas, soupira-t-il._

_- C'est cette histoire d'enfant qui te mets dans cet état ?_

_- Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire ! Je...je suis un homme ! (1) et mon esprit rejette l'idée même d'être enceinte !_

_- Cela pourrait être enrichissant, tenta-t-il de le rassurer._

_-................_

_- Ok, j'ai rien dis !!_

_- J'ai peur Eishun..._

_- C'est normal._

_-...Nagi a pas l'air de comprendre..._

_- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?_

_- Je ne sais pas...._

_*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*_

_Le lendemain :_

_- Albireo ? commenca Nagi d'une voix doucereuse, est ce que tu-?_

_- D'accord._

_*SILENCE*_

_- Q..quoi ? bégéya le roux._

_- J'ai dis "d'accord"._

_- Tu veux bien...?_

_- Je ne répéterais pas !!!_

_- AH ! SUPER !!!! s'écria Nagi avec le grand sourire stupide dont il avait le secret._

_- MERCI ! s'exclama Kushina qui était un nirvana. Merci ! Merci infiniment !_

_- Vite, avant que je ne change d'avis..._

_- C'est bon pour moi ! s'écria le roux._

_- Super, soupira le magicien avec un désespoir qui démentissait sont assurance. Bon. "Adeat", dit-il en sortant sa carte de pactio._

_Aussitôt une spirale de livres l'enveloppa. Il en prit un en particulier et le regarda. Il allait vraiment le faire ? Bah...aller ! c'est pour la bonne cause, se dit-il à lui même pour se rassurer. Il prit une carte, la mit dans le livre, le referma et la retira. Un rayon de lumière illumina la pièces et aussitôt après, Kushina se tenait devant les autres avec un grand sourire au lèvres. Cette dernière se précipita vers Nagi et :_

_- Tu viens Nagi ? Hihi...._

_- Al' tu..?_

_- Quoi Al' ? C'est moi, aller viens ! On a pas beaucoup de temps._

_La fausse Kushina le tira par le bras et l'emmena dans une pièce voisine. Eishun leur parla à travers la porte :_

_- La potion est sur la commode ! (2) Prenez-en tout les deux ! Vous avez peu de temps !_

_- OK ! lui répondirent deux voix à l'unisson._

_- Tout de même, dit Gatô, le pauvre...._

_Quelques instants plus tard, ceux qui étaient restés dehors purent entendre de langoureux gémissements s'élever de la pièce voisine. Au bout de quelques minutes ce n'étaient même plus des gémissements, mais des cris. Ils se dirent tous que ce pauvre Albireo ne devait plus savoir ou se mettre (son esprit donc XD)(si vous avez pas compris aller relire les chapitres précédents ou les mangas ! è__é). Un cris plus fort retentit puis ce fut le silence. À présent, la tension était palpable. Si il se retransformait c'était raté et il y avait peu de chances qu'il accepte de recommencer. Trente secondes interminables passèrent et Eishun regarda sa montre._

_-...5-4-3-2-1. 10 minutes !!!_

_*SILENCE*_

_Tout le monde cru que c'était gagné et ils se mirent à sourire. Mais un rayon de lumière traversa la porte et les éblouis._

_- Et merde, marmonna Jack._

_Il n'y eut plus rien. Puis soudain, un cri :_

_- ARRIEEEEEEEERE !!! RECULE !!!! VADE RETRO !!!_

_La porte s'ouvrit et Nagi traversa l'air à grande vitesse._

_- Il vole plutôt bien, commenca Eishun_

_! PLAF !_

_...mais il atterit plutôt mal, termina Gatô._

_- NAGI ! s'écria (la vraie) Kushina._

_Pendant que cette dernière s'occupait de Nagi, les autres jetèrent un oeil dans la chambre et virent une grosse boule sous les couvertures. Ils s'en approchèrent._

_- Al' ?_

_- Ca va ?_

_- J'veux mouriiiiiiir...! leur répondit une voix désespérée._

_- Il est traumatisé..._

_- Sors de là !_

_- D'accord mais...donnez moi des vêtements !_

_- Ah euh...d'accord mais tes vêtements sont au pressing alors je vais t'en prêter..._

_- QUEL EST L'IMBECILE QUI LES A MIS AU PRESSING ???_

_- C'est moi, répondit Jack._

_- ..............._

_*Fin flash-back*_

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!

- Evangeline, arrête de rire...

- Elle va s'étouffer...

- Il y a de quoi !

- C'est pas vrai !!!!!????? s'excalma Negi.

- Une semaine à passé et Nagi à réussit à convaincre Al' de recommencer, poursuivit Eishun.

- NON ???

- Si....

_

* * *

_

(1) Tiens ? On avait pas remarqué....

(2) Celle qu'ils avaient préparée il y 2 chapitres (mais en amélioré XD)

Voila ! Il es plus court que les autres mais bon ^^''

Review ? °3°


	6. Chapter 6

La suite ! Tu vois Mo-chan je te l'avais promise ^^

* * *

**Réussis ???**

_*Flash-back*_

_- 5-4-3-2-1. 10 minutes ! s'exclama Eishun._

_Silence. Rayon de lumière aveuglant. Cri._

_- FICHE LE CAMP !!!!!!!!!_

_- Bon...c'est encore raté, soupira Gatô._

_3 jours plus tard :_

_- Ah ! AH ! AAH !_

_- Il s'amusent là-dedans, marmonna Jack._

_- Remarque qu'on commence à avoir l'habitude, souligna Gatô._

_- AAAAAAAH !!! ( = c'est dans la chambre ça XD)_

_*SILENCE*_

_- Si ça rate ce sera la huitième fois, dit Eishun. Gatô, tu fais le décompte ?_

_- 3-2-1-0._

_Silence. Rien ? Rien du tout ? Pas de cri ? Pas de lumière aveuglante ? NON ???_

_La porte s'ouvrit sur un Nagi qui souriait jusqu'aux oreilles._

_- Mission accomplie !!! s'exclama-t-il._

_- Et Al' ? interrogea Gatô soupconneux._

_- C'est le seul truc bizzard, il dort. Toujours en Kushina._

_- Il aurait du redevenir normal alors je pense que c'est une réaction normale, déclara Eishun-pensif, mais j'espère que ce n'est pas parce que son corp ne supporte plus ces transformations répétées...._

_- C'est possible ça ?? demanda Nagi qui commençait à s'inquiéter. Tu es en train de me dire qu'il reste peut être en fille à cause de son artefact ?_

_- C'est possible en effet..._

_- Mon taux de fécondité avoisine-t-il le zéro le plus rond ? pleurnicha le roux._

_- Ne tirons pas de conclusions trop hâtives, je l'ausculterais à son réveil. En attendant, je vais aller lui préparer quelque chose à manger - il en aura bien besion..._

_Quelques heures plus tard une jeune fille en tout points semblables à une autre se réveillait._

_- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? *se regarde* et merde..._

_"toc toc toc"_

_Le magicien à présent devenu fille releva vivement les couverturs sur lui pour cacher ce corp qui ne lui appartenait pas. QUI osait le déranger alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se lamenter sur son sort ? La porte s'ouvrit et Eishun entra - un plateau rempli de bonne choses dans une main et une nuisette rose à dentelles dans l'autre._

_- C'EST QUOI CA ???_

_- Ton repas ma belle !_

_- Je parlais pas du plateau mais de la- COMMENT TU M'AS APPELE ???_

_- C'était pour rire beauté !_

_- Eishun, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de rire !_

_- Tu t'y habitueras ! En attendant, enfile ça, dit-il en lui tendant le tissu rose qui devait certainement appartenir à la vraie Kushina._

_- Euh....._

_- Tu es une fille pour les 9 prochain mois à venir alors tu vas devoit t'y habituer..._

_- Alors c'était pas un cauchemard ?_

_- Je ne crois pas...on va devoir attendre quelques jours et ensuite on fera un test de grossesse. En attendant tu n'es pas officiellement enceinte._

_- Mais si je ne le suis pas ?_

_- Alors ça veut dire que ton artefact t'as joué un mauvais tours et que si tu ne te retransforme pas tu es dans la m****._

_- Chouette._

_- Désolé !_

_- Passe la robe._

_- C'est pas une robe..._

_- DONNE ! Et retourne-toi !_

_- Mônsieur est pudique !_

_- Je pense à Kushina, elle n'aimerait pas que tu la mate._

_- En attendant toi tu peux._

_-.........._

_- Ok, ok je me tais !!!_

_- J'ai dis : retourne-toi._

_- D'accord !!! s'exclama le Kendôka en se retournant précipitament devant le regard de tueur de son soi-disant ami._

_En tout cas une chose était sûre : la vrai et la fausse Kushina seraient très facile à différencier._

_- C'est bon._

_- Très mignonne, ne pu s'empêcher de murmurer Eishun après s'être retourné._

_- J'ai entendu !!!!_

_- Ah ? ^^''_

_- Je suis trop mignonne ?_

_- Oui !_

_ -M..merci ¬///¬_

_- Hahaha ! Je vois que tu vas déja mieux ! Mange quelque chose et moi je vais rassurer les autres._

_Dès qu'il sortit, Eishun vit tout ses amis - l'oreille collée contre le mur_

_- Ben, vous gênez pas surtout !_

_- Comment va-t-il ? demanda Gatô._

_- Comme un homme qui est tombé enceinte..._

_- Alors c'est sûr ???_

_- Non, je l'ai dis ! Nous devons attendre quelques jours et ensuite faire un test, en attendant - rien n'est sûr !_

_- On peut aller le voir ? demanda Jack._

_- Oui mais pas Nagi._

_- QUOI ? POURQUOI ?_

_- Parce que -w-. Venez les autres._

_À l'intérieur :_

_- Al' !!!_

_- S'lut._

_- Ca va ??_

_- Je m'éclate_ -__-

_- Non, sérieusement, ça va ?_

_- Je prie le Seigneur Jashin pour que ce soit une fausse alerte et que je reprenne mon apparence normale..._

_- Euh c'est qui Jashin ? demanda Takamichi._

_- Aucune idée, j'ai lu ça dans un manga. (1)_

_- En tout cas tu es bien pessimiste, dit Jack._

_- Tu veux ma place ?_

_- Euh..._

_- Tu veux être enceinte de ton meilleur ami ? Tu veux accoucher ? TU VEUX BAISER AVEC NAGI ? TU VEUX ?????_

_- Non ! Calme-toi !!!_

_- ME CALMER ????_

_- Mais Al', s'exclama Nagi, c'est une magnifique expérience que tu vas vivre ! Un évènement à l'échelle mondiale ! Nationale peut être !_

_- Euh Nagi...._

_-...jamais avant on avait connu un cas aussi exeptionnel ! Un homme capable de procréer ! Un homme qui mettra au monde un enfant qu'il aura conçu lui même ! Tu vas vivre un...une GRANDE PREMIERE ! Tu es l'ELU ! *complètement dans son délire* Un être tout simple qui a été désigné par le doigt divin de DIEU !! Comme Marie ! Moïse ! NOE ! OUVRE LES YEUX Al' ! LES DIEUX T'ON CHOISIS ! TOI, TOI ET PERSONNE D'AUTRE ! IL FAUT PRENDRE CONSCIENCE DE LA SITUATION ! C'EST UN MIRACLE DE DAME NATURE ! ET TOUT CA GRACE A MOI..._

_- QUOI ?????_

_- D'ou tu sors Nagi d'abbord ? Tu n'avais pas le droit de venir !_

_- De là, dit-il en désignant un trou du plus pur style "bouche d'égoût" à côté du lit et que personne n'avait remarqué._

_- D'ou il sort ce trou ? demanda Eishun._

_- Du sol apparement, remarqua intelligement Kushina._

_- ON S'EN FOUT ! s'exclama Al' en se tirant les cheveux de rage._

_- Tu te décoiffe ! s'exclama Eishun._

_- M'en fous ! C'est pas les miens !_

_- Fais gaffe ! s'écria Kushina, mon brushing !!!!_

_- BON. dit Eishun en essayant de reprendre son calme. Nagi. Que. Fais. Tu. Là ?_

_- Je lui expliquait qu'il vivait un évènement extraordinaire et-_

_"PLAF"_

_Le jeune Maitre des Milles qui s'était pris les pieds dans le tapis, s'étala de tout son long par terre et roula vers le trou duquel il était apparu et...tomba dedans. Il n'y eut aucun bruit de chute._

_- On est pas censé entendre "BOUM" ? demanda Gatô._

_ Ils se penchèrent pour regarder dans le trou et virent un puit sans fond tout noir et très inquiétant (cette maison est bizzard OO'')._

_Et c'est ainsi que Nagi disparu....._

_- C'était quelqu'un de bien, dit Jack et enlevant son bandeau (il n'a pas de chapeau, le pauvre)_

_- gargl...!_

_Tout le monde se retourna._

_- Euh...Albireo ? Ca va ? Tu es tout vert !_

_- On dirait un kiwi, remarqua Gatô -w-, c'est bon les kiwi.(2)_

_- Non sérieusement, il a pas l'air bien..._

_"CLAP"_

_- Il s'est enfermé dans les toilettes..._

_- C'est mauvais ça..._

_- Ouais ! C'est dégoûtant !_

_- C'est pas ça que je voulais dire, Jack..._

_*Fin Flash-back*_

_

* * *

_

(1) le Dieu de Hidan dans Naruto ^^ XD

(2) Mo-chan je te jure que je n'ai pas pensé à Gin en écrivant ça U__U (à cette époque je ne te connaissait pas T___T)(comment ai-je pu survivre tout ce temps ?)

Voilàààà !! fini ^^ une review ? °3° ou deux peut être ?


End file.
